THE LIGHT (VHOPE)
by leglxMingguk
Summary: ketika kim taehyung yang penuh dengan masalah dalam hidupnya, datang seorang jung hoseok yang memberi jalan untuk taehyung berubah dan bersikap lebih baik. kedatangan hoseok membawa perubahan dalam hidup taehyung. Dan disaat yang bersamaan cinta datang pada mereka. 'senyummu membuatku tenang' cast : kim taehyung aka V, jung hoseok aka j-hope #VHOPE #JIKOOK #NAMJIN #SUGA #BTS
1. Chapter 1

annyeong yeoroebeun

ini ff pertama ku, maaf kalau alurnya ceritanya kacau

terimakasih untuk yang mau baca bahkan melihat

main cast

jung hoseok X kim taehyung

jhope X v

rating hmm mungkin masih awal blm ada yang spesial

please no bashing me or my ff

please tinggalkan jejak kalian.

selamat membaca.

Terdengar suara musik yanng begitu kencang ddari sebuah club malam semua orang menari dengan begitu asiknya tanpa terkecuali seorang namja berkulit putih ber tubuh kurus yang asikmenari sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisi minuman alkohol.

"maaf tuan ada sudah sangat mabuk, anda bisa membuat orang orang diclub ini kerepotan jika anda terus minum"ujar seorang pelayan yang mecoba menghentikan namja tersebut. Namun namja berkulit putih itu tidk menghiraukannya. Sampai seorang namja lain yang menghampiri namja tersebut lalu mengambi gelasnya,dan mendapatkan tatap marah darinya. "kau sudah telalu banyak minum kim taehyung, kau akan membuat ku sulit nanti' ujar namja yang mengambil gelas namja bernama taehyung tersebut. "yak!"taehyung yang masih berusaha mengambil gelasnya hanya merespon dengan gertakan saja. "jangan ganggu aku park jimin"lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju meja pesanan miliknya. Dua sahabat ini selalu datang ke club malam usai selesai jam perkulliahan mereka, tidak untuk park jimin dia hanya menemani sahabatnya untuk melepaskan segala bebannya diclub malam, taehyung adalah salah satu sahabanya yang selalu hidup dengan pennuh masalah menurut jimin, jelas kenapa jimin berpikir seprti itu, hari ini saja taehyung membuat keributan dikampusnya dengan memukul salah seorang mahasiswa hanya karna hal sepele sampai akhirnya taehyung harus di skorsing selama 1 minggu. "taehyung-ah, lebih baik kita pulang saja kau sudah mabuk parah, jika kita pulang lebih malam kau akan membuat masalah lagi, aku juga sudah lelah"jimin mengangkat tubuh taehyung dan berjalan keluar club menuju mobil sport milik taehyung. Taehyung adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya, namun sebagai anak tunggal taehyung merasa kesepeian dan hanya sahabatnya jimin lah yang selalu menemaninya. Sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah ya rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah kim taehyung. Jimin membawa taehyung kekamar yang cukup besar milik taehyung. "tuan jimin sebaiknya anda tidur disini malam ini"ujar seorang pelayan yang sudah parubaya, "tidak ahjuma, ibuku memintaku untuk tidak menginap malam ini, lagi pula besok aku akan datang lagi kesini, aku titip taehyung ya, tolong gantikan dia baju, seperti biasa bajunya bau alkohol" ujar jimin lalu meninggalkan sang ahjuma dikamar taehyung.

Sinar matahari mencoba menerobas tirai yang menutupi kamar besar milik taehyung, "'tuan muda bangun lah, ini sudah pagi, tuan kim akan sampai beberapa jam lagi"seorang wanita parubaya masuk kekamar taehyung dan membuka tirai milik taehyung, taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, diraskan kem=palanya yang sedikit pusing, ditambah lagi sinar matahari yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. "aku sudah membuatkan minuman dia nakas mu, minum lalu segera mandi tuan Kim akan sampai beberapa jam lagi"lanjut wanita itu dan menuggalkan taehyung, taehyung meminum minuman hangat itu, dan segera bangun menuju kamar mandi, masih terasa ousing, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak terjatuh. Beberapa menit kemudian taehyung keluar dari kamarnya. Benar kata sang ahjuma ayahnya datang dan sudah berada diruang keluarga, tapi ayahnya tidak sendiri. Taehyung berjalan menghampiri ahjuma yang membangunkannya, "ahjuma siapa yang bersama tuan Kim mu?" taehyung berbisik kepada ahjuma yang sejak tadisibuk dengan pekerjaannya, "dia anak teman tuan kim yang akan tinggal disini selam dia bersekolah diseoul, aku rasa dia akan menjadi temanmu juga"balas ahjuma sambil menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Taehyung pun menghampiri sang ayah "sudah sampai" ujar taehyung singkat, "hm, aku dengar kau diskorsing lagi Kim taehyung?" balas sang ayah. "ternyata sudah sampai ditrlinga mu" bals taehyung, suasana dingin pun tercipta antara anak dan ayah tersebut, membuat namja yag sejak tadi hanya mendengar percakapan siangat mereka merasa takut. "siapa anak ini?"tanya taehyung dingin sambil menatap namja yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam dengan tatap dingin milik taehyung, "dia anak sahabat appa, yang akan tinggal dengan mu disini, bersikap baiklah padanya"balas sang ayah. Anak laki laki itu pun berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. "annyeong~~ aku jung hoseok, senang bertemu dengan mu kim taehyung" ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum khas miliknya. "hm"balasan dingin yang diterima hoseok dari taehyung. "selamat pagi ahjumaaaa~"terdengar suarah khas yang tidak asing bagi taehyung dan keluarganya, "kau datang pagi sekali park jimin"seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya datang menghampiri jimin, ya siapa lagi jika buka ayah taehyung yang kemudian diikuti oleh 2 namja lainnya yaitu taehyung dan hoseok, " annyeong tuan kim "sapa jimin dengan formal kepada ayah taehyung, "apakabar appa dan umma mu jimin-ah" lanjut tuan kim yang kini berada di meja makan, diikuti ke tiga anak muda, "eomma dan appa mereka sehat seperti biasa, anda sendiri bagaimana paman?" balas jimin sambil tersenyum, jimin menatap taehyung sambil melirik kearah namja yang berada disamping taehyung,"anak sabahat ayah yang baru datang dari gwangju"ujar taehyung yang mengerti maksud jimin dan dibalas anggukan oleh jimin. "appa akan pergi jepang selama sebulan, aku harap kau bisa bersikap baik selama aku tidak ada jangan membuat masalah, ingat itu kim taehyung"ujar sang ayah. Jimin dan taehyung yang mendengar ucapan tuan kim hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hoseok yang melihat dua sahabat itu hanya menatap bingung. Selesai sarapan tuan kim pun pergi kejepang , kini hanya ada tiga namja muda dikediaman tuan kim.

'keluarga yang aneh' batin hoseok, "taehyung-ssi bisa kau tunjukan dimana kamarku, aku lelah ingin beristirahat"tungkas hoseok memecah keheningan, "kamar mu dilantai dua, sebelah kiri dari tangan"hoseok langsung menuju kamar yang dimaksud taehyung, hoseok masuk kesebuah kamar yang cukup besar bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya, hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size yang ada dikamar tersebut. 'namja yang manis , tapi dingin, sungguh menarik'batin hoseok, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Diruang keluarga~

"siapa namja itu tae, dia tampan sekali senyumnya juga manis,"ujar jimin yang kemudian duduk didepan taehyung. "apa kau tuli tadi aku sudah bilang apa"balas dingin taehyung.,"buka itu maksudku bodo, siapa namanya, "lanjut jimin "jung hoseok, kenapa kau menyukainya, mau kau kemanakan kekasihmu eoh"balas taehyung sambil menatap tajam jimin, "ya..ya..ya,, jangan berburuk sangka dlu kawan, akunya bertanya, lagipula ketampan jeon jungkook tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, ingat itu"protes jimin, "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, aku rasa aku mulai bosan' lanjut jimin, "pergi lah aku tau kau ingin bertemu dengan jungkook"taehyung mengerti maksud jimin, dan menyuruh jimin pergi. Kini tinggal taehyung seorang ahjumanya sedang pergi keluar, sedangkan hoseok sedang berada dikamarnya. 'huuft' taehyung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Berjalan dilorong rumahnya menuju sebuah taman besar, hoseok yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan jendela menatap keluar kamar yang langsung disunguhkan taman luar yang penuh bunga dan pepohonan lebat yang nampak rapi melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang berjalan ditaman tersebut. 'cantik, tapi selalu terlihat tidak bahagia, penuh dengan kesedihan, dan kesepian'gumam hoseok yang menatap taehyung tengah duduk diayunan milik keluarga Kim. Hoseok pun memutuskan utuk keluar dan menuju ketaman.

Taman keluarga Kim~~

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" aku berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang duduk, "kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"suara namja itu yang terdengan dingin, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnnya, menatap tiap inci wajahnya, "tidak baik melamun sendiri ditempat sebagus ini"aku mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari saku celana ku dan memberikannya kepada taaehyung"makan lah mungkin dapat membantu'ujarku sambil menyiodorkan coklat tersebut, "aku akan memakan coklat ini kala sedang sedih, seperti kau saat ini"lanjut hoseok, "apa yang kau tau tentangku, jangan sok kasihan kepadaku, aku tak butuh itu semua"balas dingin taehyung, "kau masih beruntung kim taehyung, masih memiliki paman kim yang sayang padamu, tidak seperti aku aku hidup sendiri, ayah dan ibuku pergi kesurga"ujar hoseok menatap langit tersenyum yang terlihat tidak tulus, "huh untung saja ayah ku memilik sahabat seperti paman kim, dan aku dibawa paman kim kesini untuk menemani mu selama dia berkerja diluar"hoseok tersenyum khas miliknya, taehyung menatap hoseok entah tatapan apa itu, taehyung merasa tenang saat melihat senyum milik hoseok entah perasaan apa itu, taehyung sedikit merasa nyaman saat hoseok menatapnya.

Seminggu kemudian~

Hoseok memasukin sebuahkamar yang sama luasnya seperti miliknya. "taehyung-ah bangun lah, ini sudah pagi, kau harus kuliah"hoseok membangunkan taehyung, mengelus rambut halus milik taehyung. "yah tuan kim bangunlah"hoseok terus berusaha membangunkannya. Hoseok manarik tangan taehyung samapi taehyung berposisi duduk, "segera mandi. Kau akan terlambat kalau terus memejamkan matamu"hoseok pun berjalan mendeketai jendela, dan membuja tirai putih yang menutupi kamar taehyung, "yak! Silau"bentak taehyung yang kemudian membuka matanya, menatap hoseok dengan tatap ingin memangsa, dibalas snyuman khas yang dimiki hoseok, "tae, mandilah'lanjut hoseok, "aku menunggu di meja makan, cepat dan tidak pakai lama"lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan taehyung.

Ruang makan~~

Hoseok tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, tidak seperti biasa ahjumma yang biasa memasak untuk mereka harus pulang kekampung halamannya, karna ada masalah keluarga entah kapan dia akan kembali hoseok tidak tau, seperti biasa jimin sahabat taehyung selalu datang untuk sarapan bersama mereka, "anneyong~~ hoseok hyung, ehhmm... wangi apa ini, apa kau membuat sarapan" namun kali ini jimin datang tidak sendiri jimin datang bersama kekasihnya jeon jungkook "annyeong hoseok hyung" jungkook pun ikut memberi salam kepada hoseok. "mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi sunbae ku bukan hyung"ujar jimin, sambil duduk menunggu sarapan untuknya, " iya, aku akan mengawasi kalian"balas hoseok sambil tersenyum, "kami bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi setiap saat hyung"balas taehyung yang baru saja datang dan duduk disamping hoseok, " kau memang bukan anak kecil tapi sikapmu seperti anak kecil"timpah jimin sambil tertawa kecil, yang lalu mendapatkan deadglear dari taehyung, hoseok dan jungkook hanya tertawa melihat tingkah jimin dan taehyung, ini hal yang biasa buat jungkook, namun berbeda dengan hoseok dia merasa seperti memilik orang orang yang harus dia lindungin terutama taehyung.

Kampus~

Sesampainya di kampus taehyung jimin dan jungkook memutuskan langsung menuju kelasnya, namu tidak dengan hoseok dia harus mencari kelasnya. "permisi apa kau tau dimana kelas seni "tanya hoseok kepada seorang mahasiswa, setalah diberitahu hoseokpunmenuju kelass yang dimaksud, hoseok memasukin kelasnya, mencari kursi kosong, hoseokpun duduk di kursi paling belakang, "kau mahasiswa baru?"tanya seorang mahasiswa yang seumuran dengan hosoek, "iya" balas hoseok yang tersenyum, "namaku kim namjoon, dan ini teman ku min yoogi" ujar namjoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "aku jung hoseok, salam kenal, mohon bantunya"ujar hoseok sambil membungku.

Jam perkuliahan selesai hoseok, namjoon dan yoongi baerjalan menuju kantin kampunya, baru sehari dikampus hoseok sudah mendapatkan teman yang baik menurutnya, hoseok namjoon dan yoongi seperti sahabat yang sudah kenal lama, begitu akrab, "bukankah itu hoseok hyung"ujar jungkook, "benar dia bersama namjoon hyung dan suga hyung, apa mereka satu kelas?" ujar jungkook. "annyeong namjoon hyung"sapa jungkook dan jimn kepada sunbaenya seperti biasa taehyung hanya diam. "annyeong jimin jungkook"balas namjoon sambil tersenyum, "kau sudah maasuk taehyung-ah"lanjut namjoon dan dibalas anggukan taehyung. Disisi lain, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menatap taehyung dengan tatapan kesal, hoseok yang melihathanya diam, namun ada rasa ingin tahu"kau kenapa tae, apa yang kau lihat"ujar hoseok dan langsung dikuti tatapan teman temannya. "ahh~taehyung sedang menatap musuhnya hyung, tenang tae"ujar jimin. "hi kim taehyung, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana liburan selama seminggumu"ujar namja yang sejak tadi menatap taehyung. "pergi kau sebelum aku memukulmu"balas taehyung. "oou..ou..ou uri taehyung seram sekali"mendengar ucapan namja itu taehyung terbangun dari duduknya, tanum tangannya ditahan oleh hoseok, "wow lihat uri taehyung siapa yang duduk disampingnya, tampan sekali" lanjut namja tersebut. " aku mohon kalian pergi jangan memancing keributan disini"ujar hoseok sambil menatap kearah namja yang sejak tadi memancing emosi taehyung. Taehyung pun duduk kembali. "tenanglah, jangan terpancing emosi, mereka akan senang jika kau emosi tae-ah"ujar hoseok sambil memngelus punggung taehyung, taehyung menatap kearah hoseok, sedangkan teman temannya yang lain menatap heran kearah taehyung tidak seperti biasanya taehyung mudah untuk ditenangi seperti itu. sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan kwalahan jika taehyung sudah emosi. Bahkan min yoogi dan namjoon saja tidak sanggup menahan taehyung saat dia sedang marah. Tapi kali ini dengan hoseok dia bisa langsung meredam amarahnya.

-TBC-

mungkin untuk yang pertama ini rada aneh tapi setidaknya beri satu dua kata untuk saya perbaiki ff ini, terima kasih untuk kalin yag sudah mau membaca,


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong yeoroebeun

ini ff pertama ku, maaf kalau alurnya ceritanya kacau

terimakasih untuk yang mau baca bahkan melihat

 **main cast**

 **jung hoseok X kim taehyung**

 **jhope X v**

 **cast**

 **namjin**

 **jikook**

 **suga (maaf masih jomblo tapi bahagia kok)**

rating mulai terlihat

please no bashing me or my ff

please tinggalkan jejak kalian.

 **The Light**

 **CHAPTER 2**

selamat membaca

saat ini taehyung tengah berjalan pulang dengan sahabatnya dan juga hoseok, dalam benak hoseok masih terselip pertanyaan 'siapa namja yang tadi, kenapa namja itu membuat tae marah, ada hubungan apa dengan mereka' pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran hoseok.

"humm,, mereka siapa tae?"akhirnya hoseok memutuskan untuk menanyakannya,

"mereka? Yang mana?"timpal jimin yang malah menjawab pertanyaan hoseok,

"yang dikantin tadi, apa dia musuhmu ?" lanjut hoseok. Taehyung yang ditanya hanya terdiam malas menjawab pertanyaan hoseok, jimin dan jungkook yang mengerti maksud hosok hanya terdiam, tak berani menjawab, mereka hanya ingin taehyung yang menjelaskan pada hoseok.

"apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan kepada ku?"hoseok terus bertanya, membuat jimin geram dengan pertanyaannya,

"yak! Hyung kau bawel sekali, mereka musuh taehyung sejak SMA, mereka orang orang yang selalu membuat tae dihukum bahkan hampir di drop out dari sekolahnya, bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk melukai tae ataupun ornag orang yang berada didekatnya, mungkin nanti kau yang akan kena, setelah kami."jelas jimin, membuat hoseok sedikit ngeri dengan orang-orang.

"apa seperti itu? nereka seperti anak-anak yang lemah menurutku hanya bisa menghina saja" taehyung yang mendengar ucapan hoseok mentap malas kewajah hoseok,

"kau berisik, berhentilah bertanya"tegas taehyung, jimiin dan jungkook memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan taehyung dan hoseok, dan meninggalkan mereka, hoseok dan taehyung masih berjalan menuju rumah mereka, tae lebih senang berjalan kaki dibanding harus naik bus atau mobil, karan menurutnya berjalan kaki dapat membuatnya lebih kuat.

"aku ingin kesupermarket dulu, kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli bahan makan, kamu temani aku" ujar hoseok memacah kehingan mereka selama berjalan,

"kau saja yang pergi aku malas"balas singkat taehyung,

"aku tidak tau jalan, kamu mau aku tersesat tidak tau jalan pulang, kau mau kau kelaparan aku tidak masak, kamu mau aku diculik, eoh"rengek hoseok agar taehyung mau mengantarnya.

"ayolah antar aku, hanya sebentar tidak akan lama, aku janji"lanjutnya,

"baiklah" taehyung pun mengiyakan ajakan hoseok. Hoseok pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Sesesampainya disebuah supermarket yang cukup besar, hoseok pun mulai mencari bahan masakan yang akan iya masak untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh"ujar taehyung dan menginggalkan hoseok. Hosoek yang asik memilih bahan makanan tidak mendengarkan ucapan taehyung, dia malah asik memilih bahan yang akan dia olah nanti *ketika hoseok menjadi eomma*,

Hoseok yang menyadari taehyung tidak disampingnya pin bingung mencari taehyung dimana,

"taehyung kau dimana" hoseok pun berjalan mendorong troli danterus memanggil nama taehyung seperti ibu yang kehilangan anaknya

"tae eodiseo" hoseok pun terus memanggil taehyung

'tae kau dimana, eish bagaimana aku menghubungi mu, tae' batin hoseok yang baru sadar kalau dia tidak memlikin contact tae, bahkan handphone saja tidak punya.

"aku disini tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"tiba-tiba terdengar suara taehyung yang sudah berada disampingnya, "sudah selesai belajanya"lanjut taehyung, dan dibalas anggukan hoseok.

Merekpun keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju rumah milik keluarga taehyung, sesampainya dirumah taehyung pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar miliknya sedangkan hoseok sibuk dengan belanjaannya. Merapihkannya kedalam lemari, dan menyiapkan untuk makan malam juga. Saat ini pukul 18.30 waktu korea, hoseok yang sudah selesai menyiapkan masakanya dimeja pun langsung menemui taehyung untuk meyuruhnya makan.

"tae, sudah waktunya makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkannya dimeja makan, keluar dan makanlah"uajr hoseok yang berada diluar kamar taehyung, taehyung pun membuka pintu kamarnyadan keluar tanpa melihat hoseok yang sedari tadi didepan kamarnya, setelah taehyung keluar hoseok memilih masuk kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa lelah, hoseok pun mandi, setelah beberapa saat dia mandi, dia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, sedangkan taehyung tengah makan malam sendiri, taehyung merasa heran kenapa dia malah makan sendiri, kemana hoseok.

Selesai makan taehyung pun pergi melihat hoseok ada perasaan yang tidak enak dihatinya, sesampainya dikamar hoseok taehyung melihat hoseok yang tertidur pulas di kasur miliknya, taehyung mendekati hoseok, mendudukan pantatnya dipinggirkasur samping hoseok yang tengah tertidur pulas, dilihatnya wajah tampan milik hoseok yang tenang saat tertidur, dielusnya rapihkannnya ramput yang menutupi kening hoseok, 'begitu tenangnya'batin taehyung saat melihat wajah hoseok yang tengah tertidur, taehyung mengcup kening milik hoseok sampai membuat tiba hoseok me,balikan badanya miring kearah taehyung tanpa sadar.

'DEG' entah kenapa jantung taehyung berdetak begitu cepat sampai sampai dia tidak mampu mengantur nafasnya, melihat wajah hoseok yang begitu manis membuatnya seperti habis berlari maraton, wajah taehyung mulai panas, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"tae" gumam hoseok yang sedikit membuka matanya, dan merasakan seseorang tengah berada disampingnnya. "ehm.. aku tertidurkah"hoseok pun terbangun dan melihat taehyung masih terdiam menatap hoseok dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "taehyung.. kau kenapa?"lanjut hoseok dan mendudukan dirinya disamping taehyung, taehyung yang tersadar wajah hoseok berada tepat didepan wajahnya pun berdiri menghidari kontak mata antara mereka, kini wajah taehyung berhasil menjadi merah karna malu. "tae?"panggil hoseok membuyarkan pikiran taehyung

"aku tidak papa, maaf membangunkan mu, beristirahatlah, aku akan keluar"ujar taehyung dan meninggalkan hoseok yang masih dalam pikiran bingung,

'eishhh,, pabbo, apa yang kau lakukan kim taehyung'batin taehyung sambil menuruni anak tangga. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar dalam dirinya.

Sedangkan hoseok yang masih didalam kamar hanya terdiam melihat tingkah taehyung, entah dia merasakan taehyung mengecup keningnya tadi atau hanya mimpi, namun dia menepis jika itu hanya mimpi, tapi jikalau itu mimpi kenapa dia harus terbangun, harusnya dia menikmati mimpi itu, karna sesungguhnya dia sangat bahagia jika memang itu terjadi. Seandainya taehyung tau jika hoseok menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu, yah mungkin ini cinta pada pandangan pertama, hoseok merasa detak jantungnya tidak baik setiap berada didekat taehyung, dan saat taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan mata indahnya. Hoseok pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah.

Taehyung yang kini berada dikamarnya terus berguling guing tidak jelas diatas kasur miliknya entah apa yang dialakukan saat ini dia merasa antara senang dan bodoh atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada hosoek tadi,taehyung pun memutuskan bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang berada dirumahnya, masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi rak rak yang penuh dengan botol botol wine milik ayahnya, taehyung mengambil sebuah botol wine dan membawanya keluar, kini taehyung berada di dapur sambil meminum beberapa gelas wine, setelah terasa cukup membuatnya tenang taehyung pun kembali kekamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya.

Sinar matahari menembus sela sela tirai kamar hoseok, sinar matahari membuat hoseok membuka matanya, silau itu yang dirasakan hoseok saat pertama membuka matanya. Hosoek pun segera bangun, dan mebersihkan dirinya, setalah selasai hosoek pun turun kelantai satu, dia berjalan kedapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk taehyung dan dirinya, tengah asik memasak hoseok merasa sesorang berjalan menujunya, dia yakin tidak lain itu taehyung, sedangkan taehyung yang mellihat hoseok tengah asik memasak dengan mengunakan baju lengan pendek dan jeans yang sedikit membuka paha mulus miliknya hanya terdiam menelan ludahnya sendiri, yang ada di benak taehyung saat ini adalah hosoek yang begitu tampan dan sexy dengan pakaian yang dia gunakan, taehyung terus memandang hoseok tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, taehyung terus memuji hoseok dalam hatinya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat taehyung-ah?"suara hoseok membuyarkan lamunan taehyung

"uhm.. a-anniya" taehyung yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap hoseok gugup, kini wajah taehyung memerah,

"kau baik-baik saja taehyung-ah"hoseok yang berjalan mendekati taehyung menyentuh pipinya yang merah karena malu, "kau baik-baik saja"tanyanya lagi kini hoseok mengelus rambut coklat yang halus milik taehyung,

'oh shitt..'batin taehyung,

"tae-ah apa kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi dan menatap sedikit khawatir "apa kau sakit, kenapa wajah mu merah taehyung"tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi taehyung. Entah kenapa taehyung sangat kaku, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat jalur napasnya terasa tersumbat.

"tae-ah"kini hoseok semakin khawatir karna masih tidak ada respon dari taehyung.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa hyung"balas taehyung dan berlari meninggalkan hoseok, sedang kan hoseok menatap bingung taehyung yang meninggalkannya.

30 menit kemudian,

"tae kemarilah kita sarapan"teriak hoseok dari ruang makan, taehyung kini sudah rapih dengan kaos yang kebesaran miliknya dan jeans panjang.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya hoseok yang melihat taeyung sedikit rapih itu,

"aku akan pergi bersama jimin dan jungkook"hoseok hanya menatap taehyung yang sedang asik makan masakannya.

"kemana?apa lama? Kau akan pulang malam?"tanya hoseok

"kesuatu tempat, tidak sebelum makan malam mungkin aku pulang, satu lagi tidak usah memasak untuk ku malam ini, cukup untuk mu saja"taehyung yang menyudahi sarapannya segera meninggalkan sarapannya.

Dreeet~~ handphone taehyung bergetar taehyung mendapat pesan dari jimin

From jimin

Kau dimana, mereka menunggu mu, cepatlah datang, dan ingat jangan sampai hoseok mu tau, itu akan membahayakannya

To jimin

Aku sedang berjalan menuju lokasi, 5 menit lagi aku sampai, aku tidak bodoh melibatkannya

Taehyung pun pergi setelah mendapat pesan dari jimin, hoseok yang diam hanya menatap punggung taehyung yang meninggalkannya sedirian di ruang makan. Dilihatnya kotak yang ditinggalkan taehyung di meja makan, dengan note

To: hoseok hyung

Gunakan ini untuk menghubungiku, tekan angka satu untuk menghubungi ku. Satu lagi jangan berikan nomor ini kepada siapapun, ini hanya untuk menghubungi ku, mengerti.

Isi pesan tersebut yang ditulis dalam memo berwarna kuning, hoseok punembuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata sebuah smartphone. Hoseok tersenyum bahagian seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang sejak lama dia inginkan.

Hoseok saat ini duduk sendiri ditaman milik keluarga Kim hmm, tidak sendiri dia ditemani anjing peliharaan taehyung.

Ditempat lain taehyung dan jimin serta pacaranya jungkook sedang berhadapan dengan segerombolan namja, yang tidak lain adalah rivalnya dikampus, sebelum meninggalkan kampus kemarin taehyung mendapat pesan dari rivalnya tersebut.

"kau berani juga tuan muda kim "ujar namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih, oh sehun namanya.

"apa yang kau inginkan"jawab taehyung ketus,

"yang aku inginkan masih sama, sejak dulu sampai saat ini, yaitu cinta mu"ujar namja itu mentap intens setiap bagian tubuh taehyung dan tertawa yang terasa garing, "kau masih sama seperti dulu tae-ah, cantik bahkan semakin cantik" taehyung yang mendengar perkataanya tersa ingin muntah,

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar bualanmu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan"taehyung yang semakin kesal dengan sehun,

"ahahahhahaha, kau masih sama tuan muda kim, kau terlau sombong dan naif, kau pikir kau siapa?"ujar sehun yang juga tak mau kalah, jimin dan jungkook yang berjarak tidak jauh dari taehyung menatap sehun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh milik mereka,

"kau ingat taehyung, berapa banyak orang yang kau sakit dulu? Dengan kesombonganmu,bahkan aku saja tidak dapat menghitungnya"ujar sehun

"cih~ aku tidak meminta mu untuk menghitungnya bodoh"taehyung yang semakin kesal dengan sikap sehun.

"kau ingat taehyung, seberapa kasarnya kau kepada seorang laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sampai saat ini orang itu masih mencintai mu"sehun tersenyum pahit menatap taehyung yang masih bersikap dingin,

"aku tidak perna memintanya mencintaiku, dia yang mengingikan dan aku sudah mengatakn itu padanya, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkanya"ujar taehyung,"jika hanya ingin membahas itu aku akan pergi"taehyung pun berjalan meninggalkan sehun yang terlihat kesal dengan ucapan taehyung,

"sombong sekali kau kim taehyung!"sehun yang berlari dan mencoba menghajar taehyung, kini sudut bibir taehyung mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dan tersungkur ketanah, jimin dan jungkook yang melihatnya berlari kearah taehyung membantu taehyung bangun, tidak mau kalah taehyung pun memukul balik sehun. Saat ini keduanya penuh dengan luka,

"yak! Oh sehun kim taehyung apa yang kau lakukan" teriak seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka.

_TBC_

terimakasih buat yang review, maksih juga buat yang baca, maaf ya ffnya jelek.

maaf juga dichpt ini ada karakter yang hmm... sebnernya aku juga bingung kenapa harus mereka hehehe..

maaf yaaaa.. jangan bash aku,, ini cuma ff kok hehehe...

gomawo /bow/

jangan lupa reviewnya..

kalau dichapter ini reviewnya bagus aku kan lanjutkan ffnya tapi kalau ga, hm aku hapus hehe..

please review ^^


End file.
